During priming of a dialysis system and during dialysis treatment, specific concentrations of specific solutions, such as sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, and cation infusates, must be added to the dialysate flow path. Further, many cations, such as potassium, calcium and magnesium, can cross the dialyzer and be removed from a patient during dialysis. The cations must be added back into the dialysate to maintain the concentration of the cations at a desired level. Sodium bicarbonate can be used during dialysis as a buffer to control the pH of the dialysate and to treat acidosis by delivering bicarbonate across the dialysis membrane to the patient receiving a treatment. The amounts of sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate and other cations added to dialysate should be closely monitored and controlled. Further, the amounts of each of the solutions necessary can vary considerably.
There is a need for infusate containers that ensure proper solutes are added in proper amounts to the dialysate. There is a need for infusate containers that allow solid infusate sources to be dissolved, creating infusate solutions of known concentration while preventing any particulate matter from entering the dialysis system. To facilitate use of dialysis by personnel, systems and methods are needed that can ensure that any of the solutes or solutions are properly added to the dialysis system. Further, systems and methods are needed to ensure that all necessary components to be used during dialysis are connected to the dialysis system at the correct locations for a dialysate flow path. There is also a need for low cost, easily manufactured, and low cost housing for mixing and delivering infusates for use during dialysis.